Bob
The Man, The Myth, The Legend Bob Bob is, quite possibly one of the dankest collaborative memes a Donkeystani citizen (or more aptly the Donkeystani citizenry) has created, and, perhaps, was the greatest Austrian man to ever live, aside from Dollfuß, and also one of the greatest vigilantes The Dual Monarchy had ever seen. He was responsible for aprehending a mass murderer who looked suspiciously like Indy Neidell and receiving a medal from the Kaiser von Österreich for his bravery in handling the situation. Bob's Life Story Service in the Weltkrieg During the Great War, Bob served in the Austro-Hungarian Army, enlisting at the age of 16 when the war started in 1914. He was not a big fan of the practices of High Command, namely Conrad von Hötzendorf. He fought with distinction in both Galicia and the Carpathians, where he singlehandedly murdered 17 Russian soldiers with his bare hands after running out of ammunition for his rifle. He served further as an attaché to the Germans on the Western Front, and oversaw an artillery barrage against an Entente encampment which saw the death of 15 Russians, 50 Brits and over 100 Frenchmen. He served during the Battle of Monte Grappe, where he was nearly killed by a strafe attack from an improvised fighter plane built by the Italians consisting of an Italian biplane with machine guns duct taped to the wings. He fought against the Serbs in Albania and had 14 Albanians, 3 Montenegrins, and 30 Serbs as his confirmed kills during his service there. He returned to the Western Front amidst the German Spring Offensive of 1918, and led his regiment in a bayonet charge against French Colonial Troops after his commanding officer was shot dead by a British Corporal. The charge left half his squad dead, 10 of the French Africans dead, and the Corporal who shot his CO dead. Bob was wounded and subsequently nearly died as a result of a botched mustard gas attack against Entente lines by his German allies and a retaliatory phosgene attack by the French. After the WK When the Central Powers emerged victorious (this was the Kaiserreich Universe), Bob returned to Salzburg, where he was supposed to attend university, and married his closest female friend for over a decade who he became mutually infatuated with just before the Archduke was shot. He reinlisted in the Army in the aftermath of the Syndicalist Revolutions in Britain and France and the disastrous 1927 Ausgleich. He was assigned to the Viennese Gendarmerie in the Summer of 1935. Hunting a Murderer In 1936, the Kaiser of Austria-Hungary, Karl I von Habsburg-Lothringen, placed a warrant for the arrest, and subsequent execution, of a man accused of terrorism and serial killings in Vienna. The man, identified as supposedly a Swiss man with a German name, very closely resembled Indy Neidell. However, it wasn't Indy because this was 1936 and Indy Neidell isn't a murderer. Bob, as was his duty as both a Hapsburg Patriot and a Gendarme, volunteered to personally track down and, if need be, assassinate the madman. Kaiser Karl approved. Bob then hunted the man down for days until he finally cornered him in the outskirts of Salzburg and fatally shot him after he attempted to unpin a grenade to kill Bob in cold blood. Reward Karl von Habsburg was so impressed by the soldier's actions, that he personally thanked Bob and awarded him a medal for his service in eliminating the criminal and recognized his outstanding service in the Weltkrieg. Attempted Assassination Bob was, as a symbol of the Austrian common man being loyal to the Empire and Christian Social Conservatism, seen as a fundamental enemy by Leftist forces outside of the Social Democratic Party, who he supports with regards to pension raises. Therefore, it is unsurprising that the "Communist Party of the Soviet Union - Polish Chapter" attempted to have him assassinated. The Cheka, the Polish People's Republic's secret police, attempted to initiate a cross-border raid to kill him and several higher level targets, among them Wladyslaw Sikorski and several members of the Hapsburg Royal Family (including Crown Prince Otto). This was due to their belief he threatened their ability to attempt to foster a communist revolution within the Empire, specifically Galicia, due to him being an everyman who was in favor of the current regime and agreed with the views of Karl, Otto, and Chancellor Dollfuß, only being able to tolerate one Leftist ideology: Social Democracy. It was also likely because of the feud Otto started with the Neo-Bolshevik Poles after they threatened the lives of him, his parents, his siblings, and his other immediate family. The attempt on his and the VIP's lives failed, however, due to his own intervention with the aid of several local Galician-Lodomerians and several of Bob's comrades-in-arms. Misc. Info Relationship with High Command during the Weltkrieg During the Weltkrieg, Bob was a private and, latter, Lance Corporal. He had no real interaction with High Command however he despised the planning practices of Conrad von Hötzendorf, who he'd come to loathe by the end of 1914. Other Bobs Bob the Edgelord Another man of a similar description was a serial killer and looter in a post-apocalyptic wasteland, however he is non-canon because that is a complete reversal of Bob's established character and was in an RP created by a guy who was kicked from Donkeystan for IRL illegal activities. WitWC’s Avatar Bob is also CoF/WitWC's pfp on his Wikia account. Bob Sands Donkey also made another other version of Bob, known as Bob Sands, who was an immortal neutral karma Satanist in the post-apocalyptic wasteland of the Fallout universe. He originally resided in Boston prior to the Great War but after the Bombs, he fled to the Museum of Witchcraft in Salem. There he found The Necronomicon and promptly converted to Satanism, achieving full communion with Satan, as well as Lorenzo Cabot, and unintentionally became immortal in the process and also became capable of traversing dimensions. He then wandered westward while going more and more batshit crazy until he reached the Mojave Wasteland. There, he kinda mellowed out a bit and achieved Neutral Karma. Due to his ability to jump through dimensions, Bob Sands also entered the Star Ware Universe in two different points in history, one in the New Republic Era as a Dark Jedi and the other in the Rise of the Empire Era as a Corporate Executive and semi-reluctant member of the Trade Federation and Separatist Council, and he also appeared in a different era in Fallout history, during Fallout 2 (Granted that appearance was just the original Bob Sands pre-NV). He also possessed many children, such as Bob Sands II, and stole a G.E.C.K. from Arroyo after slaying Calem Johnson during the Duel in the G.E.C.K. Room in order to create “His Master Race”, but failed due to Shelving of That Plotline. Toasty Bob A Deep-Fried Meme version of the original Bob would eventually find himself in the Fallout universe, specifically during the events of Fallout 2, under the name “Toasty Bob”. He, as a farmer in the Central Valley within New California, would eventually join the Anti-Mutant Defense League, led by Supreme Leader Boberto. Toasty Bob then went adventuring in the Wasteland where he subsequently did business with John Joseph Roberts III on two occasions, was ambushed by Raiders several times, had a psychotic break where he mistook a fellow farmer asking for directions for a raider attempting to ambush him, and destroyed the Stables and killed Myron and Ramirez, essentially crippling the production of Jet and the Mordinos and their criminal empire, and ergo their hold on New Reno. Toasty Bob was then unfortunately assassinated by Boom Raider, who used The Launcher to fatally blow Toasty Bob to smithereens. Supreme Leader Boberto, upon hearing about his soldier’s death, swore vengeance upon the Raiders. Boom Raider was later killed by a hit squad of Mordinos Thugs who were extremely annoyed he stole their kill by assassinating Toasty Bob first. Boom Raider’s Ghost would then subsequently duel, and be slain by, Supreme Leader Boberto. Supreme Leader Boberto Supreme Leader Boberto was the leader of the Anti-Mutant Defense League (AMDL) a human supremacist peasants’ militia operating in New California designed to defend against attacks by hostile mutants and, to a lesser extent, local criminal organizations and bandits. He had killed hundreds of raiders and mutants by the time he began his full-time travels throughout the Wastes. When he received word that his soldier, Toasty Bob, was murdered by Boom Raider, he immediately swore revenge against the Raiders and set out to exact it. To that end, he went to Fallout 1 location known as Raiders and attacked the encampment there. He murdered the entire gang near effortlessly and ripped several of their hearts out, and also blew a Feral Ghoul’s head off and killed a second Feral Ghoul by using a grenade against it and a raider. He, at the end of the Battle/Massacre, would even engage and slay the Ghost of Boom Raider, who he only narrowly managed to kill. Supreme Leader Boberto would then become a Senator in the NCR Congress from Mariposa, serving several until his death in 2277 (or his alternative death in 2281 in the Alternate TW timeline). In the Alternate TW Timeline, he was resurrected by Alternate Bob Sands in the form of a 30 version of himself, becoming Resurrected Supreme Leader Boberto, and subsequently aided in the Genocide of Black Mountain (The Battle of Black People). Bob Sans Not much is known about him, other than he's a presumably woker version of Bob Sands with the power of, and some appearance aspects of, Sans from Undertale. He also has a glowy eye and was showcased in a Reddit post on r/Donkeybait. Bob Sands and Bob Sans are variously described as the same or different entities, with Bob Sans sometimes being a separate entity or sometimes just being a form Bob Sands assumes after taking enough damage to expose his skeleton, acting as a form of “Crisis Mode” whereby he takes a form resembling and gains similar abilities to Sans Undertale. Alternate Bob Sands Not much differed between Alternate Bob Sands and the original Bob Sands, as they were likely simply different interpretations of the same entity, however Alternate Bob Sands is known to have possessed more children and explicitly referred to them as his “Spawn”. Alternate Bob Sands was also never actually directly said to be a Satanist, however he did have Satanic powers and could summon Demons or Demon-like Creatures. He was, unlike original Bob Sands, actually to create His Master Race using the G.E.C.K. he stole after murdering Calem Johnson in the Duel in the G.E.C.K. Room, using it to create Bob’s Empire after converting into the ”Hell of Eternity Creation Kit” (”H.E.C.K.”), carving up a Hellish Empire in postwar Florida and the surrounding Gulf Commonwealth. Besides Bob Sands II, he is known to have had one other named child: a daughter named Alice. Bob Sands II One of Bob Sands‘ many children, he was in the TW and likely existed in the Alternate TW Timeline as one of Bob Sands’ many other “Spawn”. Not much is known about him, other than that he was an NCR Ranger within the same department as Juan Gomez and that he possessed less supernatural abilities than his father, if he even possessed any at all. Bob SANES Bob SANES was an unholy entity conjured into being by an intentional typo made by WitWC while RPing as Rose Greene in the Rebooted TW RP. The result was an ”e-posing” Bob Sands with no character development who was eventually implied to have been banished. Possible Connection? Within the Universe that most of the Other Bobs exist, it is implied that Bob himself also exists, albeit that he likely wasn’t as important due to the Central Powers losing World War 1. It’s implied that the other “Bob” characters may actually be his descendants or otherwise distant relatives in these timelines, but this is not explicitly stated or confirmed in non-meme sources. The Politics of Bob Bob generally supported the Monarchy and any positions it took. He despised Syndicalism as he believed it incompatible with Austrian society and believed it to be fraudulent and fundamentally immoral. He supported the Christian Social Party, and was a member between the Weltkrieg and his reinlistment, and has been quoted as saying Engelbert Dollfuß is, "A true hero to Austria." However, Bob, reportedly, also has sympathies with the Social Democratic Party of Austria with regards to raising of wages, due to believing that soldiers deserve a higher pension. But he also has criticized the SDAP for their "Consistent refusal or failure to denounce the Syndicalist and Bolshevik Fifth Column(s)". Ultimately, he is fiercely loyal to the Emperor and believes in political compromise between the ideologies he deems compatible with moral society.Category:WitWC-related Articles Category:Donkeystani History Category:WitWC-Related Articles